The Silent One
by Leandra5523
Summary: What if someone were to change the outcome of the opera? Someone that wants to see Nathan and Shilo change GeneCo. But will it turn out for the better? N/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Silent One**

Disclaimer: I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera, no matter how badass it is. But Leandra is mine.

Summary: What is Nathan didn't die, but was healed by a powerful unknown woman. A woman with an interest in seeing Nathan and Shilo change GeneCo. But is it for the better? N/OC.

This is AU of course. But it is also combined with stuff from something called Amtgard, which is where Leandra and Alexander are from.

"_Voice"_ Leandra's voice.

Chapter 1

'He wants me to do what?!' Shilo thought as Rotti handed her the gun. 'I may be mad at him, but I can't kill him.' She argued with Rotti handing the gun back and forth. Suddenly the lights went out… BANG!!!... When the lights came back on Shilo could see the blood blossoming on her father's chest. She ran to him. She was able to get him out of the chair. To her left she could hear Rotti ranting, then coughing, and finally dropping to the ground dead. 'Serves him right.' She thought as she held her father. Suddenly they were alone.

They were outside, but it wasn't dirty like the city was. There was grass and trees and a blue sky. "Where are we?" She saw a woman in almost medieval style clothing kneeling at her side with her hand on her father's chest. "What are you doing?! Who are you?!" The woman looked up at her and smiled slightly. She nodded down at Nathan's chest. Nathan had lost conciseness, Shilo looked at her father's chest. The blood was disappearing. The bullet was then in the woman's hand. Suddenly Nathan gasped. "Daddy, are you ok?"

"Yes, it doesn't hurt any more. Where are we?" Nathan asked as he sat up.

"_You are in my world for the moment. You will go back in a short while." _A voice said in their heads. _"You should talk to your child about why you did what you did, Nathan the Repo Man." _They looked around trying to find the voice. Finally they looked at the woman kneeling next to them.

"Was that you?" Nathan asked, looking closely at the woman. He noticed the scars on the woman, looking not like surgery scars, but injury. The worst being the one on her throat. With the dark hair and eyes she was beautiful despite the scars. He was suddenly taken aback. 'My god she looks like Marni.' The woman nodded at him.

"_Yes, that was me. My name is Leandra. I have been watching you. I had to step in because the gods have things planned for the two of you. But for it to go forward you, Shilo have to forgive your father. He had his reasons for doing what he did, none of which were malicious. And you Nathan must explain to your daughter the reasons for your actions."_ Leandra stepped back and let them have some privacy.

"I'm so sorry for making you sick Shilo. I was so scared I would lose you. You have seen what the world is like. I didn't want to lose you to it." Nathan bowed his head down, hiding his face. Shilo could see that he was crying though. "I didn't mean to kill your mother either. I had thought I found the cure, we agreed she should try it. All the tests showed that it should have worked. The cure should have worked. Then when she tried it, she started bleeding. I don't know what happened. I could only save one of you. Your mother said to save you. I couldn't save her though." He just sat there, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed for the wife he had lost.

"It's ok Daddy, you tried to save her. And after seeing how the world really is, I can understand why you locked me away like that. I don't blame you." Shilo said as she hugged Nathan. They just sat there for a while crying, wishing things could have been different.

"_I see that you have forgiven each other. Now there are some things that need to be brought to light." _Leandra said with a small smile on her face. Sitting down in front of the two she continued. _"First to discuss the guilt on the death of your wife. This was at no fault of your own. Rotti Largo poisoned your cure."_ Nathan gasped at this.

"But he cared about Marni almost as much as I did."

"_True, but he was under the impression that if he couldn't have Marni, than no one could. Then he used your guilt that he knew you would feel to force you to become a Repo Man."_ She then turned to Shilo. _"Also there is the issue of ownership of GeneCo now. Rotti wanted you to think that he hadn't signed his will yet. When in actuality, it was already signed. You are now the sole owner of GeneCo. You may do with it as you please. I know of three people who will not be at all happy with this knowledge."_

Shilo sat there shocked. She couldn't believe all that she had just learned. She couldn't think, suddenly she couldn't breathe. Next thing she knew both her father and Leandra were leaning over her. Leandra had a hand on her hand on Shilo's shoulder and she could feel warmth running through her. _"That should get rid of the last of the poison in your system. That shouldn't happen again." _She said with a smile. She stood up and brushed off her pants. _"We should get going. We will come back exactly when we left." _Suddenly a shout was heard from behind them.

"MOMMY!!!! Where have you been? You told me to wait, but it's been hours." A small boy ran up to Leandra. He didn't look more than seven or eight.

"_I told you I might be a while. These are the people that I had to go help. Dr. Wallace and Shilo." _She said pointing to each in turn. _"And this is my son Alexander." _

Alex bowed to them. "Hello it is good to meet you." Turning back to his mother, he asked. "Mommy can I go with you? I can help, I can protect myself."

Leandra smiled. _"I know you can. You can protect Shilo while I deal with other things. Can you do that for me Alex?" _Alex nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Asked Nathan. "He's only a little kid."

"_Yes I'm sure. Alex please show them what you can do." _Alex turned towards a small bush and pointed at it. Suddenly it burst into flames. _"As you can see he is quite capable of taking care of himself. This is why I let him stay by himself at times."_

"I guess so." Shilo said looking at the little boy. 'He kind of looks like I did when I was little.'

"_We should get going. Close your eyes." _Then they heard noise around them. They were back.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Silent One**

Disclaimer: I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera, no matter how badass it is. But Leandra is mine.

Summary: What is Nathan didn't die, but was healed by a powerful unknown woman. A woman with an interest in seeing Nathan and Shilo change GeneCo. But is it for the better? N/OC.

This is AU of course. But it is also combined with stuff from something called Amtgard, which is where Leandra and Alexander are from.

"_Voice"_ Leandra's voice.

Chapter 2

The noise around them was a shock, after the quiet of the other world. They opened their eyes. The tang of blood reached their noses. It made Nathan's stomach drop when he realized it was his own blood. They saw Pavi and Luigi fighting over something. Nathan walked closer and in his Repo Man voice said. "I would advise giving that to me right now, if you want to live." They both turned to him.

"But …but how?! You're dead. Father shot you. How are you standing here? This isn't possible." Stuttered Luigi. Not being able to grasp that Nathan was alive again. Then shaking it off, he sneered. "So your alive, I guess I will have to finish what my father started." He moved to stab Nathan when he was thrown back. Pavi, not at all sure what to think, and not wanting to die, threw the paper they had been fighting over at Nathan and ran off stage. Nathan looked back to see who had blown Luigi back like that. There stood Alex with a dark smirk on his face.

"You looked like you could use a hand; I don't think he was expecting to get blasted by a seven year old." Alex said, a smile coming over his face. Nathan turned and picked up the paper. Opening it he realized it was Rotti Largo's will. Leandra was right he did sign it. Walking back to the others, he handed the paper to Shilo.

"I guess we have a long road ahead of us." Shilo said as she looked down at the paper. They then noticed the crowd still sitting there. Leandra walked to the edge of the stage.

_"The will was signed. Shilo Wallace is now the new, sole owner of GeneCo."_ The crowd looked startled not understanding that this woman was in their heads. Then when they realized what had been said the noise level went from a dull roar to a deafening roar. The crowd rushed out of the building to let people know what they had just seen and heard.

"Daddy, can we go home and figure out what to do?" Shilo looked at Leandra. "Is there any way you could bring Mag back? She's my godmother. She didn't need to die." Leandra went to the body.

_"I'm sorry buy it was her time, I can't bring her back. I could only bring your father back because it wasn't his time to die."_ Leandra put her hand on Shilo's shoulder. _"I wish I could."_

"It's ok. I need to clean this blood off of me." Shilo said quietly, walking off the stage and towards the door. Alex followed close behind, guarding her. Nathan turned towards Leandra, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Who are you exactly? How do you have the power to bring people back? Where are all of these scars from, I can tell they aren't from surgeries." He suddenly looked tired. "And why do you look like Marni?"

_"I will explain everything when we get back to your home. Shilo looks like she's in slight shock. You should take care of her first then I can explain." _Leandra turned and walked towards the door with Nathan following close behind.

"Are you ok Shilo? You don't look so good." Alex asked as they sat by the door each waiting for their parent. "You want me to get you anything?" Shilo smiled at him. 'He wants to be so helpful. He's so young.' Suddenly there was a commotion next to them. "You bitch!! This is all your fault!! I've lost everything cause of you!!" Amber Sweet, surgery and zydrate addict, and the only daughter of the now dead Rotti Largo, was running at Shilo with a crazed look in her eyes. She never even saw Alex move, he was suddenly behind Amber. He had a cold look on his face. "Don't move lady, you do and your dead." This stunned Amber enough that she turned around quickly. She looked at Alex and laughed. "What could a little kid like you do to me? Go home and play." Alex just set his hand on her arm. "I can do this." Suddenly Amber dropped to the ground. Dead.

_"Alex, what happened? Why did you kill her?" _Leandra asked coming out of the building. "She was going to kill Shilo. I could see it clearly." Alex said tears coming to his eyes. _"My baby, I hate when you are forced to do these things. But you did well." _Nathan went over to Shilo and put his arms around her. "Are you ok, Shi? Did she hurt you at all?" She shook her head. "Ok, let's get out of here." Nathan walked towards the car with his arm still around Shilo. As Leandra carried Alex.

They walked into the house. Alex was asleep. "Shilo go ahead and take a bath." He turned to Leandra and smiled. "I'll show you where you can put him down to sleep." He showed her an empty bed room up on the second floor. "He can use this as long as you are here." Leandra tucked Alex in. They walked out quietly. "I can show you a room you can use. It's right over here. Between the room I gave Alex and mine ro…." His cheeks turned red. Leandra chuckled. _"Don't worry, I understand."_ They walked to the room. Leandra sat down on the bed. _"So I guess I should explain some things. Our world, which we brought you to, contains magic. I can heal, resurrect, and trap someone without a trap." _Leandra looked down. _"I can also kill with a touch. I'm ashamed of that skill. But I can also sever a person's soul from their body. This also leads to the scars." _She lightly touches her throat. _"I'm a trained assassin. I belong to a group called the house of whispers. We worked for money. But mostly we worked as secret police for the Baroness. She would order us to kill people 'to keep order'. We never killed innocents according to the government. But I don't know. Our leader was murdered. We think it was cause he angered the baroness. But the reasons for most of my scars are trying to kill marks. But the one on my neck is from when I joined the house. We had to remove our own vocal cords. Silence was our rule, this insured it." _She looked up at Nathan_. "Alex has powers too as you have seen. He has all of my powers, plus he can throw fire and push people back. They want him trained to become an assassin as well."_Nathan could see the tears falling onto her pants. Nathan knelt down and took her hand. "It's ok. Go on." Leandra took a deep breath. _"I didn't know I looked like your late wife till I saw her pictures in your hall way. I'm sorry if this causes you any pain."_

"No, you don't cause me any pain at all. I've missed Marni for so long. She was everything to me. The day she died, something in me died as well. I can't explain it but seeing you has brought back something in my heart. I don't know what it is but thank you." Nathan smiled at her. "Now would you like something to eat? Cause I know Shilo will want something to eat after her bath."

_"Yes, that would be nice. I should get Alex up so he can eat as well."_ She squeezed his hand as she stood. _"We will also need to talk about GeneCo. We need to have a plan in the next couple of days." _When they left the room it seemed a little less dark.

AN. Please review. I want to know what people think. This is my first story.


End file.
